


loved

by wingedseok



Series: gifts galore [25]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, cute boyfies making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedseok/pseuds/wingedseok
Summary: Mingyu feels cherished and loved in Chan’s arms and hopes that his boyfriend feels the same when he holds him close.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: gifts galore [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085610
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linzeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzeigh/gifts).



> bc i could.

Mingyu finds Chan’s arms are just as comforting as ever when they are lying on the couch, wrapped up in one another. His arms are circled tight around his younger boyfriend, head nestled on his chest with their legs tangled together.

It’s one of those rare days where neither of them has to do anything. Chan’s schedule is, for once, as clear as the sky outside and Mingyu made sure to finish all of his assignments yesterday when Chan asked if they could hang out today. Maybe it should be boring, cuddling on the couch without even a movie to distract them, but the way Mingyu sees it, this moment is far from it.

Despite the awkward angle, neither of them has stopped gazing into each other’s eyes. Normally, prolonged eye contact makes Mingyu nervous, even with his glasses on, but at this moment, he feels nothing like that. Mingyu knows that others generally expect Chan to be the blushing schoolgirl stereotype in their relationship, but quite often, that role befalls Mingyu instead. He doesn’t mind it, not if his prize is Chan anyway.

Chan’s eyes are as warm as hot cocoa on a cold winter day. There’s a slight upward tilt to his lips that would probably be considered a smile by anyone else, but Mingyu doesn’t see it that way. Whenever they happen to be together, Chan always has this expression. It’s normal and so  _ gentle _ that Mingyu has come to consider it as Chan’s natural state by this point.

Because he  _ is _ gentle. Chan’s touch is featherlight, his skin soft, and when they kiss, Chan never demands anything from Mingyu. He knows that all Chan wants is to feel Mingyu against him and he is more than happy to oblige.

“Hey,” Chan murmurs, his voice a gentle lull compared to the quiet of Mingyu’s living room. “Do you want to meet my parents?”

Mingyu smiles at him, laughing a little under his breath at the thought. “I’ve already met your parents.”

Chan grins, pulling him a tiny bit closer. “I know, but that was when we were just friends. I want you to meet them as something more.”

“When would we meet them? Aren’t you busy for the rest of the week?”

“Yeah, but I have dinner with them on Thursday. I want you to come with me so I can show you off.”

Mingyu laughs and slaps a hand onto his boyfriend’s chest. “Oh? And what if I want to show  _ you _ off? I’m the hyung here, I should be pampering you every day.”

“You can definitely do that,” Chan says, nodding eagerly as a shit-eating grin breaks across his face and Mingyu finds himself smiling in return at how ridiculously cute his boyfriend looks. “But first, let’s meet my parents, yeah?”

Mingyu laughs again when Chan leans into his space, their faces now dangerously close to one another. “Yeah, okay.”

Chan’s smile softens at his response and when they kiss, fireworks go off. It’s like the first time all over again. Mingyu sighs into his skin, humming when Chan’s tongue sweeps across his bottom lip. He allows Chan entrance, moaning quietly when he is drawn even closer into Chan’s embrace, one hand in his hair and a palm on his cheek. Mingyu feels cherished and loved in Chan’s arms and hopes that his boyfriend feels the same when he holds him close.

Mingyu never wants this to end. He is more than sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://hungline.tumblr.com) | [twt](https://twitter.com/wingedseok) | join my [discord](https://discord.gg/Q7S5QcF)


End file.
